And Then It Came It Rain
by Angel-In-Blue-Jeanz
Summary: you gained an important life lesson.. Don't cry because it is not worth it...What lesson? who loves you doesn't let you go...
1. Broken hearts to be mended

Set during the break-up part 2.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing. Some dialogues are taken from the script of the 17th episode of the 1st season,and they are the ones where the names of the character is calpital letter

**And Then It Came the Rain**

Maybe going to that party had not been a good idea... Lane seemed to have fun dancing with the Korean Boy, Paris was happy it was finally 10.30 and she could go home...and she...she decided it was time to catch up on her reading... She was searching some quiet spot when she heard some one softly paying the piano...amused, she followed the sound and ended up in a empty room, facing none the less than Tristan -Sorry, I didn t want to intterupt you- she said

TRISTAN: No problem.- he told her quietly

RORY: I'm sorry.

TRISTAN: About what?

RORY: About you and Summer.

TRISTAN: I don't want to talk about Summer.

RORY: Ok. How'd you do on that biology test?

TRISTAN: What?

RORY: The test. It was hard wasn't it?

TRISTAN: Yeah it was hard.

RORY: I got a B+

TRISTAN: What are you doing?

RORY: Talking about the test.

TRISTAN: Why?

RORY: Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer.

TRISTAN: I don't.

RORY: Ok, so I moved to biology. Sorry did you want to talk about spanish?

TRISTAN: You just loved it, didn't you?-he said firmly, as she sat on the bench next to him

RORY: Loved what?

TRISTAN: Seeing me get nailed like that. Must have been a great moment.- she noticed he avoided looking at her. She didnt recognize him that way... She always pictured him as the heartless jerk he had always been around her.

RORY: Not really.- Maybe a little, she thought, but she didnt expect him being hurt by summer... Humiliated maybe, but not hurt

TRISTAN: Please. You loved it, she loved it, everybody loved it.

RORY: I did not love it.- she said that heartly, still searching for an eye contact

TRISTAN: I really liked her too.-he admitted softly

RORY: Yeah I know.

TRISTAN: So where's your boyfriend tonight?- he said trying to change the subject

RORY: He's...not my boyfriend anymore.

TRISTAN: Why not?

RORY: He didn't want to be.

TRISTAN: Idiot.

RORY: So's Summer.- he smiled faintly and finally looked at her

TRISTAN: You think you'll get back together?

RORY: He was pretty set in his decision.

TRISTAN: When did it happen?

RORY: Yesterday.

TRISTAN: Wow.

RORY: It was our three month anniversary.

TRISTAN: That sucks.

RORY: Yeah it does suck. Do you think you guys will?

TRISTAN: No, no. No, no, no, no, no.

RORY: So no?

TRISTAN: No... Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while.-he told her looking her right in the eyes

RORY: Oh that's ok.- she replied looking at her feet

TRISTAN: It is?

RORY: Well no, but you're sad.

TRISTAN: Yeah well. I am sorry.

RORY: I accept your apology.- that was true, in the end everyone deserves a second chance

TRISTAN: Oh man, it's a great party huh?

RORY: Yeah not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading.

TRISTAN: You are very odd, you know that?

RORY: Thank you.

TRISTAN: You're welcome. -he replied, faintly smiling...

She was special... At first she was gust a game to him..but the more she said no the more she intrigued him...

It was at the school dance, as he saw her dancing with her boyfriend that he understood how much he liked her... He really really liked her...and he could tell that by the feeling of envy he felt towards the guy that could hold her close...

He had swore to him self he would never fell in love again... No one had to hurt him anymore...he should n let no one come close to him.. That night, though... He wished he could be so close to rory to confide to her, call her to check on her... It was happening again..but he wanted to push that feeling away...but the only thing he pushed that night was her boyfriend... He wanted to prove he didnt like her... But he proved to himself he was into her badly.  
He was lost on his thoughts and he didn't realize he'd started to play again... He stopped suddenly to look at Rory, who was intently reading  
-Why did you stop? - she asked  
-I didn't even know I was playing- he admitted  
-I didn't know you can play the piano  
-Can you?- he asked  
-Oh, no... I am totally hopless at it...or at anything involving dancing or singing or playing  
-At least you can read- he replied mockingly  
-Yeah , I am proud of my reading skills  
-Do you want to go out for a walk? - he asked suddenly, not even sure why  
-hum...I guess it' s okay- she replied and follwed him out of the house

He lead her to the back garden...it was magnificent... Lighted with torches, decorated with statues...it hosted flowers of any kind  
-Have you already been here?- she asked  
-Yep  
-That was a stupid question right?  
He smiled in response...  
-I really needed to get out of it- he told her as they strolled through the tiny lanes of the garden  
-It was not that great- she replied...

They were alone in the middle of a half-lighted garden...but she felt at ease...and he distracted her from the whole Dean thing that every once in a while popped into her head  
They approached a seesaw and set one next to the other. She started swinging unintentiomally while thinking about Dean  
-You are not having a great time either- said Tristan after a while...she dind't answer.  
-what happened with Dean? - He asked, curious to know what might have caused the break up. She sighed and then spoke  
-He told me he loved me and I didn't say it back so he broke up with me-she paused- i do not know why I am telling you...no one knows this is the reason why...O am the reason why.. And now everyone is upset with Dean Luke hit him and banned him from Luke's and the whole town's just  
-What? Hey speak slowly, pause, breathe...no one is running after you  
-you are the first I am telling this- she admitted -not that I expect you can understand  
-you think so?  
-Am I wrong?- she asked  
-yes- he replied in a grave tone, lowering his head  
-well, I never pictured you as a serious monogamist with a broken heart  
-that is because I wanted you..everyone to think of me in this way  
-As a chauvinistic jerk? That is insane!  
It was his time to confess  
-I was in middle school...I was with this girl...I really liked her...we had been togeter for three years...we were really close... At least I was...I trused her so much...I told her things I didn't even tell my sister...but the love was not mutual I guess...I trusted her too much.. Turns out she never really cared about me...she cheated on me more than once and she used me for my wealth and social position... When I confronted her she excused saying I never told her that I loved her, thus I did not care about her and our relationship was no exclusive...because no one ever said it was...! Can you believe that? anyway ...She hurt me badly And I swore to my self no one would ever do that to me again, because I 'd never let anyone be as close to me as she was... Now you know it...since then I never dated someone for more than three weeks... I almost broke the rule with Summer

-I..am sorry...  
-Don't be..I am a big boy...your ex boyfriend is an idiot and an ass...even if you do not tell someone you love them that doesn t mean you don't... Do you love him?- his question took her off of guard... They were talking about him a second ago  
-That is the question I do not know... How do I know ?  
-Trust me, you'd know- he told her warmly  
-I do not know what is wrong with me...what did I do to make him hate me  
-You have nothing wrong... One should accept you the way you are.. Give you the time you need...you are special...and whoever lets you go is the biggest loser ever... See it this way... You are the one who gained from this...  
-What did I gain? Loneliness? Regret? - she stated, little tears falling from her cheecks. He stood up and came to face her, he bent on his knees and took her hand  
-you gained an important life lesson Rory... Don't cry because he is not worth it...  
-What lesson?  
-who loves you doesn't let you go...  
-they say the opposite  
-that is for stalkers-he told her with a smile and she broke her cry in a laugh  
-I think I needed to cry and wallow  
-wallow?  
-you wouldn't understand-she said and weeped her tears with her arm... Silence fell upoj them...as she let a fes silent tears escame from her eyes, he lifted his head up and started looking at the sky  
-I love it...the night sky... It makes you feel so little and lost- he said after a while... He wanted to give her some space  
-Thanks...for listening to me...  
-You 're welcome  
-Can I tell you something?  
-Shoot  
-You can't let just one delusion prevent you from experience something new...you can 't just cut off the world for good... Things do not work like this... Maybe there is some one out there waiting fro you... Someone who is trustworthy...someone you could fell in love into...you just should date girls with more substance...with interests...  
-Okay, enough because I have the feeling it is going to end up with you suggestimg me to date Paris  
-Well, she likes you  
-Rory...enough

-you know, even if this girl hurt you, you didn't have to change for her! Everyone gets hurt...I was... But that is not the reason why I should stop trustimg people

-It is not just that...

-What is it, then?- she asked.

He was building barriers since childhood... But she was destroying them all in a single night

-My life is a basket full of delusions, of broken promises and broken hearts...- he started sitting on the ground- since I was a child...but I decided to hope people were different from... But life proved me wrong... You don't belong here and you cannot understand how fake and lonely and opportunists our lives can be... I got used to it... I got over the betrayal and hurt and refusal even my own parents caused me...by protecting myself... I couldn't surive if I held my heart in my hand, like you do instead... I admire you for that...- He stopped... he could not go on, it was too painful for him

-Life shouldn't be this hard

-But it is

-But Things can change- she replied looking at him. They locked eyes, but she suddenly broke the magic remembering of...


	2. Dance with me

-Lane!- she exclaimed  
-What?  
-Mrs Kim!  
-Yeah, that explains much!-he said, but she wasn' t listening, she was standing up looking frenetically around  
-What are you doing? - he asked  
-She is going to kill me! I promised we'd be home by midnight! What time is it? No no do not tell me... I do not want to know... O god...she knows...she may be here looking for us!  
-hey, calm down- he told her standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders - remember what I told you? Stop, pause, breathe  
-I have to go find Lane!  
-Let 's go then...by the way... Who is Lane?

It didnt took long for them to find her, she was still dancing with henry, with a dreamy expression  
-We have to go!- Rory interrupted her dreams  
-What? Why?  
-Your Mum!  
-Oh God! What time is it?  
-it is twenty to 12- said Henry, looking his watch  
-Great!- replied Lane  
-No great! We have to run back home!  
-Come on Rory...just another Dance!  
-Lane?!- she exclaimed  
-Please!  
-I ll give you two minutes! Two'! Meet me outside! - she said exhasperated... She hoped Mrs Kim would not kill the two of them... And her mother too, who suggested Lane to go with Rory to the party.  
That had been a night like no other, and before going to sleep she had much to think and process, starting with the blonde tousled boy who was looking at her from the entrance door.  
-So? Where is this Lane?- he asked as she approached  
-she'll be meeting me in 1 and a half minute by my car  
-Sounds great  
-She pleaded for another dance with Henry  
-Henry?  
-The korean boy with the koreanmetre who earlier spotted the other korean girl at the party  
-Ah sure... You know that half of the time you speak I have no Idea what you are talking about?  
-I should have staid at home reading tonight  
-too much drama for one night? What were you reading by the way?- he asked. She put a hand in her bag and took out a copy of Jane Eyre  
-"Am I hideous, Jane?" -he quoted  
-"Very, sir: you always were, you know." - she quoted back, giggling-You know it by heart? She asked. -So do you- he replied winking. -I always read a book twice... And I end up learning some quoted I like  
-you read every single book twice? Even if it was the karamazov you'd do that?  
-Indeed  
-I never thought there would be someone crazier than me! -

As they talked and talked about books they approached Rory's car  
-Here it is!  
-Nice car- he said a little bit mockingly  
-Nice sweater- she replied to his joke  
-You could park it closer, you know? We do not bite- he said alluding to the huge distance between Madeleine's house and her car  
-I can still hear the music from here- she replied  
-Oh really? - he asked - then prove it  
-what do you mean?  
- _Dance with me Beauty angel Dance with me-_ he said giving her his hand. She was diverted by the whole situation and decided to follow him, she grabbed his hand and he put the free one on her back, pulling her close.  
-_Dance with me Just for five minute, please_- he whispered  
-Whose lines were those?- she asked but he gave her no response.  
Under the full moon they stood, slowly dancing under a music they both imagined to wrap them close..  
-_Dance with me /My heart is alive, again/ When you come to my heart/ Dance with me/Touch my heart/ Feel my silent cry..._- he continued, whispering to her ear -_Look at_ _me_...

And she did, she looked at him and in those silent instants she felts as they were the only one in the world... She felt light... It was the most intimate moment she ever had with someone...and it was right then that she understood that

-hum hum- someone coughed, and they suddenly broke apart  
-I didn't want to interrupt you guys but- started Lane, who felt a little out of place  
-oh no, it was nothing we really have to go now!- Rory interjected, a little red in face, she felt like she had been caught doing who knows what - so, let's go! Good night Tristan! - she quickly said before entering the jeep with Lane and leave.  
He had just the time to wave her goodbye, looking down at his feet he noticed a black book on the ground, as he lifted up he read :Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë.  
Well, things were going to take a nice turn he thought, heading to his own car.

* * *

The author of the lines in italics is Aidin Azarkedar. The title of the poem is Dance with me. I changed the order of some lines


	3. Someone to make room for

-So?- impatiently asked Lane as Rory quietly drove to Stars Hollow  
-so what?  
-What was that little performance out there?- insisted Lane, making Rory blush  
-Nothing! we were just talking and... and then he started he teasing me about my car park...and he ended up asking me to dance to prove my car was so far from the House that the music couldn ' t be heard- she babbled in a breath  
-But it was- Lane  
-Well, I said it was not that far and I took his hand and we pretended we heard the music...that's it!- concluded Rory.  
-That doesn't make much sense, you know? But I wonder how the two of you got to that point...! Isn't he Evil Tristan or whatsoever you call him?  
-yep... But tonight he was Good Tristan... I start thinking he is bipolar... -  
Seeing that Lane was not convinced and, knowing she would not stop questioning her till she heard the whole story, she went on:

- we never actually had the chance to tallk talk, the basic plot of our conversations was: Tristan annoys Rory with his remarks, Rory insluts Tristan, Tristan snaps something back, Rory rolls her eyes and leaves.  
-So what happened tonight?  
-Well, I kinda spotted him defenceless after the public break-up and I could talk to him as I do with every human being ...heart to heart - She confessed  
-So...out of the blue the two of you, who apparently don't stand each other's presence, had a pleasant conversation like two old buddies - said a perplexed Lane  
-Yep  
-And you kinda riconsidered your opinion of him?  
-Partially...  
-hum hum  
-We talked about Dean- admitted Rory all of a sudden  
-Oh boy-cried Lane  
-Let's say we chocked up about our exes... And I realized I miss Dean, I always will... But he left me saying he loved me... Which is nonesense... And It shouldn't be me the one weeping and wallowing...  
-that is true... Wait a sec! He said he loved you before braking up?  
-yes  
-and you are telling me this huge detail now?! No no wait... You told Evil boy first?!- cried out Lane, looking hurt  
-I actually did not want to tell anyone about this... Because I... I was ashamed of how things went between the two of us... With me being silent while he was waiting for an 'I love you too'... So I told you or mum nothing... But tonight I realised I must not be ashamed of my feelings...I am sorry I didn 't tell you before- Rory explained in a low, soft voice  
-well, if Evil boy has this effect on you, you should talk to him more frequently- commented her friend  
-am I forgiven? - Rory asked with a pleading voice  
-water under the bridge... But just because Evil boy is hot  
-stop calling him Evil boy!  
- now you are defending him?  
-you know, enough about me, Dean or Tristan, tell me about you and the Korean boy  
-Oh! Henry!- Lane suddenly exclaimed dreamingly - where do I start? I was dying to fill you in!

Later on, after Lane had successfully sneaked back in her room and Rory arrived home just to find it empty, she decided it had come the time for processing the whole night.

Lying in her bed she felt tired but,mentally, she could not have been more awake ... That talk she had with Tristan, at open heart, had shaken her. She understood she had so many preconcepts, they prevented her from seeing the good in Tristan. She stuck up to then Evil surface and could not see anything else beside it.  
He teased and mocked her the whole time...and all she ever saw in him was the brat, the scrub, the player he seemed to be. She never really cared to inquire, she never went deeper than the surface...It never crossed her mind that it could have been a cry for help, a demand for attention...Or even That his attitude could be nothing but a facade to hide his inner feelings.  
There is more than meets the eyes... That was what she realised that night while they were dancing.  
And with that last thought, she fell asleep.  
She didn't know it then, but her heart was making room for some one other than Dean to come in.


	4. A place to call home

-Good morning sunshine! So, how did it go last night?- Lorelai greeted her daughter as she came out of her room  
-I could ask you the same question- replied Rory grabbing a mug full of coffee  
-hmm? What are you talking about?  
-I am talking about the fact I came home last night and you were nowhere to be seen  
-me?- said Lorelai pretending not to understand  
-yes, you! Sit and explain miss, I expect you to behave properly, have I raised you to act like this?- said Rory in a grave tone, pointing her indext towards her mother  
-I am sorry mum, that is not gonna happen again, promised- she responded in a pleading tone.  
-So, where did you go last night? - enquired Rory, but their conversation was interrupted by the ring of the phone  
-Saved by the bell!- cried out lorelai and ran towards the phone  
-we are not done here- yelled back Rory

-We are in a middle of a mother-girl talk here, speak thou who have the courage to call before noon on Saturday morning!- said Lorelai to the receiver. After a pause she said  
-no it's not Rory, it's Lorelai her servant, yeah wait a sec.- she said and put down the receiver, calling her daughter to come and pick it up  
-Who is it?- mouthed Rory while lifting the receiver  
-You tell me- said Lorelai before rushing upstairs  
-We are not done here! you have a lot to explain!- Rory shouted to her mum, then she finally turned her attention to the person on the phone  
-Hello- she said  
-Rory...Rory Gilmore- said a male voice  
-speaking... Who is it?  
-Mary it's me, Tristan  
-Oh...- pause -Tristan, hi... How did you get my number?  
-We go right to the point, huh?  
-how are you?- she asked after a sight  
-oh stop it! I checked through my mother's number and I found: Gilmore, Emily...So I called and found out it was not your mother's number but  
-You called granma?  
-It was hilarious,let me finish this... I had to give her all my references and explain twice why I needed you number... She made me give her 5 reason for me to have it...and I had to tell her at least two things only me, as a Dugrey, I could know...to prove it was really me, You know...It was then that I mentioned your granfather and mine and she eased... So I got your number... That is it, basically- he finished talking and after a pause she started giggling  
-What?  
-Nothing... I was just picturing the scene in my mind... Will you repeat that again?  
-nope  
-please  
-I called to tell you I think I have something that belongs to you  
-What is it?  
-Maybe if you 'd stop interrupting me  
-okay sorry- she said but kept on laughing  
-Ror..  
-okay, enough, tell me  
-I think the book you had with you yesterday slipped out of your purse  
-What, no!  
-Go check!  
-hang on- she said before rushing to her room. She spotted the black purse she had with her the previous night and noticed the book was not in there... She gave a quick look around her roon but concluded the book was really missing, so she returned to the phone: -It's not in here  
-I know! ...Pietrus!  
-Oh stop it with the biblical insults... So, did you find it?  
-Yeah, I did  
-And you did all this just to call me and tell me you found it?  
-yeah... I thought you'd have gone crazy finding out you had lost a book from the library  
-thanks... You didn't have to  
-I can give it back to you today, if you want to  
-How?  
-If you tell me the directions to your house I can bring it back to you today.. I read it is due to...  
-Crap! I totally forgot! Yes, please, The loan expires today... Damned it! I planned to finish it today...  
-So when can I come over?  
-hum, by lunch time?  
-It already is lunchtime  
-In the early afternoon?  
-Dying to meet me?  
-ha ha...okay so see you later, bye! - she said and hung up. After a few seconds the phone rang again  
-Hello?  
-the directions  
-oh right! Sorry

* * *

When she hung up she noticed it had passed a quarter of an hour, she could not believe it herself... Whileshe was pondering about Tristan and his adventure with her Grandmother, her mother rushed down the stairs  
-Where are you going in such a hurry?- Rory asked  
Lorelai mumbled something about the Inn and Michel and the thanksgivin turkey while she was puttin on a shoe and descending the stair at the same time  
-Gotta go, be back by 6, bye!- she said leaving the house, but she suddenly came back to grab her coat, send Rory a kiss, and shut the door behind her. Rory was bewildered, what may have gotten into her?

She had just closed her textbook when she heard the door bell ring, and behind the door there it was: Tristan.  
-hi there- she greated him  
-hi...- he replied. they both remained silent and after a while he said: will you tell me to come in or  
-Oh sure, sorry... Come on, in!  
-here is your book- he said handing her the book  
-Thanks! I owe you so much! Where did you found it?  
-I noticed it on the ground when you left last night... You were in such a hurry  
-oh yeah.. i was- she said remebering the events of the previous night, and looked at her feet, blushing a little, she didn't want him to notice.

An awkward silence fell upon them.

-Do you want something to drink? Coffee maybe?- She said to break the ice  
-water, please  
-you can't say no to coffee  
-apparently, I can- he replied and as Rory went to the kitchen to grab a glass full of water and something to eat, she shouted him:  
-Perjurer!- before bursting out in a loud laugh.

In the meanwhile Tristan started looking around... He liked her house...messy, cozy...he'd always wished to live in a house that looked exactly like that... A place to call home.

-Here you go- she said handing him the glass filled with water and a huge packet of chips, breaking his train of thoughts  
-were you hungry?- she asked  
-Not really  
-Then these are mine. - she said abruptly taking the chips from his hand  
-hey!- he protested and she stuck her tongue out.

Where you studying? - he asked pointing at her books on the table

-I had just closed them when you ramg the bell... You can sit... It's a little messy in here, sorry  
-that's okay... I don't mind it- he said as he sat on her couch, next to her -I also brought you this  
-What is it?  
-It is my copy of Jane Eyre... You said you didn't have the time to finish it- he told her, he wanted to catch her gaze, but she kept on looking elsewhere.

As he showed her the book she was so thrilled she started clapping her hands. She resisted the urge to hug him... She didn't recognize herself, was she falling for his charm?  
-That was kind of you... Everything you did- she looking in his direction.  
-You sounded sad yesterday... I wanted to cheer you up- he admitted in a low tone  
-Thanks...it's nice to finally get to know the real you, you know...under the jerk surface- she admitted softly. She raised her gaze to meet his, but suddenly broke the connection as something lighted her mind

- tell me again about grandma! - she exclaimed out of the blue.  
-oh not again!  
-Come on! Just once!

* * *

They spent half an hour laughing about Emily Gilmore and Tristan's attempts to prove he really had good intentiona, usign all of his charm.

they both lost the track of time, and at a certain point Rory remembered she had to bring the book back to the library, and asked Tristan if he wanted to join her.

She did not know why she did it. She didn't even think of her words before speaking... That was because it was her heart who spoke, not her mind.  
She started enjoying Tristan's company. There was always something new in him to find out. There was so much of him she wanted to know... She couldn't tell why, but that was the way things were.  
Just a few days ago there was only Dean in her mind, and now there was a whole new world to discover, and Tristan was there to lead her in.


End file.
